


the sun leads you into shadows

by DeniseFanta



Category: DCU, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Top clone Roy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseFanta/pseuds/DeniseFanta
Summary: 军火库永远都知道该如何搞定红箭。





	the sun leads you into shadows

当他在昏暗的楼梯间中看清被灰尘充斥的光线下的那一片赤裸而贫瘠的脊背时，他的心脏骤然瑟缩了一下。他在跨上每一级台阶时都说服自己他们俩不是同一个人，但是不，那片脊背已经像轰然倒下的第一块多米诺骨牌似的将一切提前准备全然推翻了。那上面蜿蜒着的每一条疤痕都在嘲笑他早些时候的想法。他们怎么会不是同一个人呢。瞧瞧那节嶙峋的脊梁骨，骨节与骨节咬合的角度，每一关节的绵延起伏甚至它们活动时发出的细微声响都与自己的毫无二致。  
罗伊转过头来看他了，某种罪恶感爬上他的心头。小个子的脸埋没在那束从阁楼天窗泻下来的光线之后，无法分辨表情——或者他本就没有做出任何表情。他长高了，但是如此的瘦，两具突兀锋利的肩胛骨快要顶破那层伤痕累累的皮肤——他究竟是怎么落下这么多伤的，红箭想不明白，但他却无比庆幸那条机械手臂现在正隐在黑暗里。  
他嗫嚅着，思考一句开场白。没有任何人为他准备一个切入点，毕竟他为什么要在这儿呢？无论如何军火库需要的最后一件事就是红箭站在他的面前并由此回忆起自己被抢去的八年时光以及延伸出来的一系列痛苦与憎恨。他谨慎地抉择哪些语句会踩到男孩的痛脚那些不会，但人们说军火库已经疯了——红箭明白街头巷尾的流言蜚语毫无真实性可言可那男孩儿确实反复无常——因而思考这样形而上的问题没有用处。有些时候，有些时候他明白自己也是其中一个受害者，有些时候他知道错的不是自己也不是奥利，但当他看见这个人的时候首先占据他大脑的仍是某种病态而扭曲的内疚。他无法停止替他憎恨自己。  
军火库却先开口了，用与他一模一样的嘴唇和喉咙，用与他一模一样的声音，这让他联想起了盗窃行为，但他们俩到底是谁偷谁的呢。“黛娜对你说了很多，是吗？”  
“我自己要来的。”他说。踌躇着应对这一句结束后下一次的挑战，每一个字都必须经过深思熟虑才能说出口。“你回家了。”他的语气像是一个家长面对着浪子回头的孩子，但军火库不会像个孩子一样欣然接受这句话，他也没有资格像个家长一样面对他。  
“你知道你为什么来。”军火库说。他们俩之间没有什么可以隐瞒——或者说没什么可以隐瞒得住的事。不等稍加掩饰那两双完全相同的蓝眼睛已经全然看透对方表皮以下的东西了。男孩咯咯地笑了起来，转过身来面对他坐着，呼吸起伏下肋骨根根分明。“你之所以来是因为我想要你来。”  
“你把自己弄成这样只是想见我一面？”红箭几乎是有些生气了。克隆体从属于他的母体，因而对于军火库身上发生的一些坏事他往往会做出更激烈的反应。可某种角度上来说军火库也从属于他，因为如果不是因为自己他根本无法重见天日（但对于男孩来说也许死亡结局会更好一些），他们之中的任何一方都不能做出如此不负责任的行为。“你只是在伤害自己。”  
男孩儿还在笑，浑浊的蓝色眼睛弯弯地眯成缝隙。“罗伊呀，”他边笑边说，全然不顾使用这个名字的时机和场合，“你在躲我。不这样我要怎么叫你回来呢。”  
“打电话，发短信，视频通话，随便什么。”像个真正的青少年一样。红箭在心里补上。“而你选择回到大宅，把自己饿得只剩骨头，搬到阁楼日夜颠倒只知道嗑止痛片，让黛娜束手无策只能跑来找我是你见我的最好选择？”  
“我不把自己扔到火坑里你是不回来救我的。”男孩说。这时红箭才发现他没戴义肢，原本缝合平整的创面上多了好些划伤的痕迹。他究竟在对自己做什么？“看见我只会让你想起你是多么多余。”  
“你不需要我，我不想见你。”红箭抱起胳膊，他没想过这次见面会在这么短的时间里变得这么糟糕，“我不明白你为什么要大费周章地使我们两个人都不舒服。”  
男孩儿站了起来，赤着脚走近他。“罗伊呀。”他似笑非笑，拖沓着那两条没有红箭下臂粗的腿踉跄在对方面前。他伸出左手两个指头点上男人的脸颊，在那上头摩挲起来，好像第一次看见这个和自己长得一模一样的人似的。红箭没有躲闪，因为克隆体在看到男孩眼睛的那一刻就已经知道了他的母体想要的是什么，而他也明白自己无法拒绝。“我要你帮我个忙。”  
“我知道你想要的不止这个。”他说，他瞧着那张显得年轻的脸长得越来越像自己的模样，他想着自己是对方那个确定而又无法达到的未来，他计算着自己替男孩活过的八年和从他手上抢走的东西。他的左手握着那条如果不是因为他就不会残缺的右臂，那段手臂多么细瘦。他怎么能够拒绝罗伊哈珀呢。他怎么能拒绝他自己？  
“你猜我想要什么？”男孩的嘴角像狐狸似的狡黠地弯了起来，手指游走在男人的嘴角附近。他们不是第一次玩这种游戏了，每一丝情感在他们的眼神交流中都无处遁逃，这是好事还是坏事？因为红箭发现自己是如此急切地想要补偿这个人，尽管他想要的东西不是那么符合常理——在他们之间常理可以见鬼去了。每一次克隆体和母体的接触都隐藏着某种奇妙的电流在他身体里开枝散叶，他恨这个，这提醒他他的每一个细胞最初都来源于这个男孩。他的欢欣他的哀愁他的愤怒他的热情都如此容易被他人所掌控（莱克斯卢瑟，他愤恨地想到），他无法不属于他的罗伊哈珀。  
他蹙着眉瞧着眼前这个男孩轻飘飘地将嘴唇凑上来。如果可以他尽量和他保持距离，但他不能，在他们的关系中（什么关系？）从来不占主导地位，如果军火库想要什么那他必然是会得到的。他欠了他一段人生，相比之下一个吻又算得上什么呢。  
他低下头去躲避男孩的亲吻，太阳穴在突突跳着。“把裤子脱了。”他听到自己的声音说。  
“不先亲亲我吗，爸爸？”军火库埋头轻蹭他的下巴，发出一阵浅笑。他把一条胳膊绕上男人的脖子，而男人的手已经放在他赤裸的腰际。  
“你明白在这时候我会尽量忘记我有个孩子。”  
“啊，我的天使还好吗。”军火库的手指在他后颈上画着圈。男孩在刻意诘难他，他却对此无能为力。“你打算什么时候让我见见她？”  
“她才两岁，罗伊。”红箭缓缓说道，试图使军火库明白这个简单的道理。对于莉安来说唯一的罗伊哈珀就是她父亲而不是另一个。而他需要那个小小女孩给他带来的归属感和安全感，那是他抓住这个世界的最后一条安全绳了。  
“在遗传学上没有任何证据可以证明她不是我的女儿。”军火库的手掌落在男人宽阔的背肌，漫不经心地开口，而这句话却像支利箭一般刺进他的心脏。“让我见见她吧。”  
“我可以把我的一切都给你。把一切都还给你。你的生活，你的朋友，你应有的名字和身份。”他们之间不合时宜地剑拔弩张。红箭紧绷嘴唇，眼睛里的蓝色要燃烧起来似的。  
“这条胳膊，如果你想要，等到你的骨骼停止发育我就可以立即移植给你。”他说的同时手掌不自觉地发力，男孩腰上的皮肤被捏得发红。“别夺走她。”  
“我只是想见见你的女儿。”军火库停止了微笑，他侧过头去，把光裸的身子贴上男人的胸膛。男孩的呼吸温暖地浮在红箭的耳畔。“你以为我没有把我的一切都给你吗？”那条舌头软热地舔弄着男人的耳垂，“我的哪一样东西不同时属于你？”他轻柔的话语如同一片羽毛般扰动红箭的耳膜和心智——男人的手已经放到男孩儿的臀上去了。红箭的斜方肌僵死着，但军火库在上头某个点上摁了下就让他的肩膀整个松垮下去，胳膊绕着男孩的大腿把他抱了起来。  
军火库比一挺机枪重不了多少，红箭寻思平日里那条机械臂甚至就要占去他体重的几分之几。“你的屁股瘦得要命。”男人把他抱到床那边去，男孩挂在他的身上像只蜷缩着的小鸟，现在这只小鸟吻着他的红发一边从鼻子里发出一阵笑。他被放倒在床上，红箭欺身压上去，床板在他们的重量下发出腐朽的吱呀声。  
红箭的膝盖顶在军火库的双腿之间，那个器官正在变得硬挺。男孩的左手摸索着脱去他的上衣，那件宽松的t恤不消几下拉扯就从他身上滑了下来。他裸露的胸膛挤压着男孩的。脉搏的声音隔着他们伤痕遍布的皮肤用同样的频率响成一片。他们拥有两颗丝毫不差的心脏。尽管一颗只有十五岁一颗只活了八年，一颗幼弱一颗坚强，但它们现在炽热而飞快的跳动是多么相同。他在那片飘满灰尘的光斑里看见那双眼睛了。那对湿润的玻璃体现在看上去有一丝绿松石的质地，两片羽睫像是每次红尾鵟起飞时飘落下来的绒毛，这让他想起了他十三岁前拥有的那片沙漠，但这记忆不光是他的，因为此时的军火库也迷茫地看着他的眼睛像是回想起了同一样事物。下一刻他想起那记忆根本不属于他。那只是一个埋在他脑子里生根发芽的种子结出的一树纳瓦霍的果实。他看着这个拥有他一切的男孩陷入了沉沦的哀伤，他还记得每一粒沙粒的粗糙质感和他爱过的女孩笑起来时的梨涡，他还记得亚利桑那黄松背后的那群平顶山和后头的一整片蓝天，那些画面那么真实却都不是他的。军火库像是立即读懂了他的眼睛一样略微皱起眉头，下一秒就把他扯进一个深吻里。谁都不知道他们接吻时他的鼻翼翕动是因为此时此刻的热情还是他心里那个角落的隐隐作痛，他突然发现自己来这儿不是为了治好军火库而是军火库来治好他的。  
他不把自己扔到火坑里军火库是不会来救他的。  
尽管军火库合乎时宜的攥紧他的每一处弱点像是要置他于死地，尽管军火库基本上就是个混蛋小孩强迫他满足他的一切需求，尽管他每次瞥见男孩的右臂就开始否定自己的存在和整段人生。但却确实是在某一时刻让他活下来的希望就仅仅是面前这个男孩。他也曾经是他的那最后一条安全绳。现在他的罗伊在他的怀里好好呼吸着让他回想起来他刚把他从冰冻舱里抱出来的那会儿。那条手臂，红箭想，他就是无法无视那条手臂。卢瑟的手术刀切下的仿佛是一条无法逾越的天堑让他们这两个世界上最相像的人永远的孤立了彼此只在这种时候寻求联结和宽慰。军火库在用这种方式惩罚他。  
他一只手探入男孩后面的那道罅隙中去，另一只手将自己的裤子褪下，军火库用仅剩的左手抓住了他的后背试图在这片混乱之内找到自己的平衡，可是去了一侧手臂的他只能用那截残肢笨拙地支着床面。红箭看着难受。他们调换了位置那样军火库就稳稳当当的跪坐在他胯上即使那意味着军火库又一次的把他完完全全地主宰了。他不在乎，在这一时刻，仅仅在这一刻他允许自己整个属于这个男孩。  
他抱住军火库因为军火库无法拥抱他。但他宁愿不要男孩的拥抱也不想在这时候感受到那条机械手臂的触感。一个温润滑腻如此刻的情形是容不下任何金属电线的破坏的。他与男孩接吻，舔舐他的胸膛撕咬他的脖颈，男孩使多了止痛药现在根本感受不到什么过分的疼痛，但红箭还是无比希望他能感受到那其中蕴含的太多太多复杂的感情，爱也好恨也好遗憾也好，军火库能明白就好可他也不会用正确的方式回应他。男孩会在亲吻他的同时咬破他的舌头，会在他进入时抓开他的脊背，他想起男孩带着讥笑的辱骂和讽刺。自那以后军火库就永远的把真正的、十五岁之前的罗伊哈珀所在一个角落，任凭他怎么疯狂拍打踢踹那扇门也再不打开了。所有人都试着把他的锁撬开觉得一个尚未成熟的男孩总归是有救的，可红箭不会，红箭知道门里的东西已经死了。或许奥利和黛娜也知道，只是他们不愿去相信。  
军火库用他那些细瘦多筋的手指抓住了男人的阴茎，它在男孩带茧指尖的套弄下抬起了头。红箭低着头顺着眼看着男孩手上的动作一边紧紧抓住他的腰以防他什么时候又失去平衡掉下去，他突起的脊椎几乎是硌手了，可红箭还是那么用力的抱着他就像他是他的救命稻草。他们的皮肤贴合在一起像是原本就是这样生长的，他们是孪生子是连体婴，是任何两个无法分割的一体的灵魂。  
现在他发硬的阴茎抵着男孩的入口了。他撑着军火库的腰谨防他一下子坐得太猛。男孩用他双腿之间蹭着红箭的器官像是在催促他做些实质性的进步。所以他猜得没错，军火库就连在这方面也有某种自残倾向。但在他进入他的一瞬间他登时什么也无法思考了，因为男孩温暖而紧窒地包裹住他使他的大脑进入了一种缺氧而迷离的状态。男孩在那一瞬间叫出的声把他拉回了现在。  
军火库的胸脯剧烈的起伏着，他不会叫他的名字，他不会在做爱的时候叫自己的名字。他只能喘息着将鲜红舌尖的话顶得支离破碎再把它们送到红箭的嘴唇上。他是那么瘦，瘦到红箭可以看见自己的阴茎每次挺入时把他薄薄的腹腔壁顶起的形状。军火库那尚未发育完全的阴茎可怜兮兮的立在那儿，红箭空出一只手去握住它。男孩立即的绷紧了身体让男人咒骂出声。男孩的动作几乎要把他的精液提前榨出来了。男人的手掌自上而下的轻柔的抚摸男孩的脊背让他的腰软下来。军火库的腰上出了一层薄汗而且在颤抖。他将嘴唇贴在男孩耳朵边上告诉他放轻松，一边扶着男孩屁股的手逐渐掌握节奏。男孩在竭尽所能用各色肮脏字眼辱骂他，他更用力的操进去以示回应。军火库的指甲深深陷入红箭的皮肤，他抬起下巴发出了类似于喉管被割裂的抽气声，眼睛失焦地盯着天花板上一个虚无的点。  
“红…”他在呻吟之中挣扎着吐词。有些眼泪沾湿了他眼睛周围的皮肤。他坐在红箭的老二上挺动着自己的小身板动得越发快起来，一些他的精液溅在男人的小腹上。红箭咬着他跳动的大动脉用舌头舔那一片泛红的皮肤，在听到那个名字的瞬间脑子都被他黏腻带哭腔的声音塞满了，不剩一点空余去思考这是不是正确的或者他为什么会对自己的脸高潮。但他就是那么做了。他尽数射在军火库的里面几乎要把那可怜的男孩灌满了。一道浓浊的精液顺着军火库的大腿内侧流了下来滴在他自己的身上。他发出了一声粗重的叹息，但那富有意味的尾音被军火库用他柔软的唇舌抵了回去。男孩的呼吸被弄得那么混乱无序，在接吻途中他们不得不暂停几次抵着额头喘息，男人能看见那对眨动着的微红睫毛下蓝色的滴着水的眼睛。  
男孩弓着身子把脑袋埋在红箭的颈窝里，这只小鸟正趴在他的肩上休憩。“红，”他再次开口，用被弄哑了的嗓音。“我想要他。”  
红箭不知作何表达，一般是因为他的脑子还没回来。他用他那一大半都被射进军火库屁股里的大脑思考着他的小男孩在说些什么但结果毫无头绪。“谁？”  
“我要你帮的那个忙，”军火库说，“红头罩，我想要他。”  
霎时间红箭的意识被拽回来了一大半，他不明白为什么军火库会有这样的想法。所有人都说红头罩是个疯子但军火库显然对此置若罔闻。“我不能。”他踌躇地回应道。不管主观客观他都没有办法让军火库得到他想要的。甚至于，任何东西都好办，不管是顶尖的武器还是稀有的矿石他都有办法满足他，只有红头罩，只有杰森托德他不能给。“我没办法。”他顺着眼没去看他。  
军火库的手指从他的眉角划到下巴，“罗伊。”他说，他在这种时候格外地善于操纵他的感情。红箭不去看军火库的眼睛是因为在那里面有更多更多他无法拒绝的东西。“你要拒绝我吗？”  
“我没法进到阿卡姆里去。”操，他可耻地对他妥协了。这是在给自己找借口还是帮他提供一个可行方案？他只知道现在谁也不能把他从这片愧疚的深渊里捞起来了。他是如此渴望与他的母体建立起正常的关系但是男孩的思路他根本无法跟上。“我甚至都没法进哥谭。”  
“你在低估自己，为什么？”军火库把额头贴在他的脑袋上，一条胳膊围着他的肩膀。“你就那么不想让我见到他？”他问道，左手抚摸着红箭的头发，此时男人的视线正好落在那截残肢触目惊心的疤痕上。“你是害怕我从你这儿夺走他还是觉得你会被他取代？”  
“他不是你最好的选择。”  
“那柴郡是个好选择吗？”  
他觉得男孩坐着的大腿根那一片有些湿粘的东西正在胶着住他的思考，事实上当他听到柴郡这两个字的时候心底里某些东西就开始绞痛。男孩说出最后一句话时的语气没有变化但他却能从中听出嘲讽的意味。你瞧，他们是多么相似的痴迷于危险而致命的感觉。红箭的额头抵在男孩肋骨分明的贫瘠胸口沉思几秒，他这一个人算是折在军火库手上了。  
“我会被蝙蝠和奥利黛娜杀掉的。”  
“你是正联的人。”军火库最后吻了吻他的额角，“我相信我自己，罗伊。”  
“我不保证会成功。”他抬起头直视军火库的眼睛说。


End file.
